User blog:Otherside86/Death Battle Analyze: Agent Whiskey vs. Harry
Interlude Wiz: In the film Kingsman: The Golden Circle, two British secret agents were about the save the world when they are interrupted by one of their American allies who wanted millions of people to die for his own personal vendetta. Boomstick: So the three agents got into a Fight Over the Briefcase to determined the fate of the world. Wiz: Though under-armed and exhausted from fighting the other bad guys, the two agents were able to overpower the bastard, killed him, and save the day. Boomstick: And we're here to tell you how they done it. Agent Whiskey, the rip-roaring rogue Statesman. Wiz: And Harry Hart & Gary "Eggsy" Urwin, the last two Kingsmen under the codename: Galahad. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And our job is to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. But in this series, we will be exploring through past fights, and explain how they are able to accomplice them, here on DEATH BATTLE Analyze. Results Wiz: At the start of the fight, the first thing they need to do was get Harry out of that lasso. Boomstick: Whiskey didn't know about Eggsy's flash watch, so that gave Harry the chance to disarm him and get enough slack to get himself out before it cut his head off. Wiz: Disarming him is right. On their mission to the slopes of Italy, both Harry and Eggsy have seen what Whiskey can do with a gun. He can take down multiple targets in every direction with just a pair of 10 shot revolvers. Boomstick: Including that electric lasso that can burn through people, even metal. So they had to make sure that he doesn't have the chance to use his guns. That's why everytime he gets his hands on them, they quickly grab his wrist out or knock 'em out to keep him from using his impressive gun-slinging tricks. Wiz: Which brings us to Agent Whiskey 's fighting-style. Though he may be a well-trained fight in the field, but after observing his two fights in the bar and Italy, we can estimate that his past victory are mostly due through his gadgets. Boomstick: He may hold his own in a brawl, as well as breaking free of a hold and disarming foes, but without a weapon he can get his hands on, he wouldn't last long against the two Galahads; whether it is his gun, knife, lasso, whip, a wooden chair, and a flying frying pan and meat cleaver. So the best strategy Eggsy and Harry can do was to separate him from his tools, making it really harder for Whiskey. Wiz: He let is own personal grudge get in the way, while the Kingsmen were focused on defeating Whiskey in order to save lives. As Harry once said, "Being a kingsman is more than the clothing we wear or the weapons we bear. It's about being willing to sacrifice for the greater good." Boomstick: So, there's more to being an agent than just the gadgets. Both Harry and Eggsy are able to use everything around them to their advantage and hold themselves out through fisticuffs. Wiz: Next comes the important factor: the relationship and teamwork between Harry and Eggsy. These two started their relationship as just mentor and student. But once Eggsy became a kingsman, the two would work together as equals. Boomstick: Which is probably why he was alright with Eggsy taking his codename after his assumed death. When they first met, Eggsy was just street punk who dropped out of training for the Royal Marines, and Harry hoped in recruiting him as the new Lancelot, after the last Lancelot got all..."splity". Harry believed that any good-hearted person can become a Kingsman, and not just some wealthy, well-groomed, formally educated, pompous, high society brat. But mostly, he did it to make it up to Eggsy's father sacrifice his own life to save Harry's when he was a Kingsman recruit. Man, I wish I had a dad that's like that. Well maybe I do! Maybe I can become a Kingsman. Wiz: I highly doubt that. You're not enough of a "gentleman" to make the cut. Speaking of which, Whiskey may be under the guise of a country gentleman, but it would seem he doesn't treat anyone as an equal. Like when Statesman tech support agent Ginger Ale wanted to become a filed agent, she would often be denied by the other Statesmen due to Whiskey's vote. While Eggsy and Harry would fight together as a team, always looking out for each other's back and trust in both their actions during the fight. Boomstick: They're even danger when alone. Eggsy, combining his common street smart with his Kingsman training, he infiltrated a compound where he held his own against dozens of guards, survive a high speed chase in a taxi, hold his breath under water for several minutes, and take on two artificially implanted minions; one he took down with one arm behind his back. Although, he did get his ass kick by Statesman Agent Tequila. Wiz: We should assume Whiskey had the type of training. So Eggsy has familiar his fighting style and would be extra careful. Boomstick: Harry, with more experience, was badass enough to unintentionally kill a church filled with angry people with anything he can get his hands on, even his own hands. He took down two robot attack dogs, with a little help from Elton John. I'm not making this up. But together, the two Galahads fought and killed everyone in Poppy's compound, and was able to take down the rogue Statesman. Which was very hard to do, since both Whiskey and Harry were tough enough to take a pointblank shot to the head. Wiz: The Statesman used an alpha-gel substance, which contains nanotechnology to repair damaged tissue from a gunshot to the head. Though the side-effects include amnesia, they must be remind of a traumatizing moment in their past to snap them out of it. For Harry, it was the time he shot his dog Mr. Pickle with a blank, and for Whiskey, it was being reminded of the death of a wife. Harry had it for about a year, and he was already getting hallucinations, mini blackouts, and lack of precision for days. We can assume once again that this wasn't the first time Whiskey was shot in the head, so he was probably got used to it to clear his mind much easier. Boomstick: Whisky did say Harry had some pretty fine senses. At least, his mind was clear enough to shoot Whiskey when he presumed him for sabotaging their mission. And in the end, he was right. Wiz: And while in Poppy's diner, when he fired Whiskey's gun into slicing the whip to save Eggsy from the giant meat grinder, that proves that Harry was all better. With their combined strength, cooperation in their teamwork, and using everything in their surrounding, the two British agents were able to overpower their traitorous ally, killing him, and save the world. Boomstick: Mmm. Come on down to the Kingsman for a slice of 'Whiskey Burger'. Wiz: Huh! No. Just no. THE WINNER IS THE KINGSMAN GALAHAD. Boomstick: Which one? Wiz: All of them. Category:Blog posts